It is desirable to rapidly and efficiently charge power tool battery packs due to the increased demands placed by users on their power tools. As more users use different cordless power tools on the jobsite, the demand for charged batteries throughout the day has increased.
However, certain difficulties arise when charging multiple batteries from a single power source. Firstly, the charger must accommodate batteries having different levels of charge. Secondly, the charger must be capable of handling dynamic situations as users randomly remove or insert battery packs, without disrupting individual charging cycles. In addition, users desire to charge multiple types of batteries efficiently, such as battery packs having different voltages. Lastly, it is desirable for the battery charger to be able to address these concerns while maintaining its ability to rapidly and efficiently charge the multiple batteries.